


Accettarsi veramente

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Corona di peccati [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Trans Male Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Lussuria si è sempre sentito donna, nonostante il suo corpo, ma riesce ad accettarlo solo grazie a Xanxus.





	Accettarsi veramente

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt dell’11° p0rnfest:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Lussuria/Xanxus Lussuria odia il proprio corpo, finché non è Xanxus a toccarlo.

Accettarsi veramente

Lussuria si passò il rossetto sulle labbra, si sfilò il camice candido e lo piegò, appoggiandolo sulla sedia, spense il computer e si tolse le scarpe di vernice nere. Appoggiò il rossetto e si slacciò la camicia, infilando un reggiseno imbottito, si sfilò i pantaloni e i boxer.

Guardò il cadavere sul lettino e schioccò un bacio.

“Per anni ho celebrato la morte, perché pensavo fosse l’unico modo per essere accettato. Voi non giudicate quando mi trucco, anzi, sembrate lieti quando lo faccio anche a voi. Sembrate più gioiosi, più vivi” disse. Si cambiò delle calze a rete, infilando delle scarpe col tacco. Accarezzò la mano del morto e ridacchiò. “Mi ero convinto che voi poteste apprezzare il mio amore, ma io adesso voglio vivere. Perdonatemi, avrete sempre un posto speciale, ma voglio andare incontro all’uomo del mio destino”. Si mise un lungo vestito blu e, da un altro tavolinetto, recuperò una borsetta. Con movimenti ancheggianti uscì dalla porta, aprì la borsetta e ne trasse un paio di occhiali da sole dalla montatura color oro. Giocherellò con l’ampio ciuffo di capelli verdi, alcune ciocche gli ricaddero sulla cresta rosso fuoco. Salì le scale, allontanandosi dal suo laboratorio, percorse il corridoio e salì altre scale, diretto alla torre della villa. I suoi tacchi colpivano ritmicamente il pavimento, mentre i movimenti leggiadri delle sue caviglie gli permettevano di camminare ancheggiando, rimanendo ben ritto con la schiena, sembrando volare verso la meta.

Raggiunse la porta, bussò e cinguettò fuori dalla porta.

“Boss” trillò, entrando.

Xanxus alzò lo sguardo e schioccò la lingua, vedendo quanta porzione di gambe lasciava scoperto il vestito.

“Dove pensi di andare con quello?” chiese.

“Ogni volta che esco di casa penso dove devo andare, chi devo vedere e come poterlo lasciare di stucco. _E_ questo vestito, è il più costoso che io abbia mai avuto. L’ho preso solo perché s’intonasse alla borsetta che mi avete comprato” rispose Lussuria, facendo ondeggiare la borsetta.

“No, intendo dire chi altro ti deve vedere con quello a parte me” ringhiò Xanxus, allungando le gambe sul tavolinetto davanti a lui. 

Lussuria lo fissò, era accomodato su una poltrona.

“Voi mi tramutate da semplice pavone orgoglioso delle sue piume, ad araba fenice che rinasce dalle sue ceneri per accettarsi realmente per quello che è” rispose.

Xanxus lo scrutò dall'alto in basso, indicò verso di sé con la mano.

"Se sei vestito così solo per me, fatti guardare" ordinò, secco.

Lussuria batté le ciglia e piegò le labbra in un ghignetto, girando su se stesso, lanciò uno strillò e alzò le braccia, dimenandosi.

< Ho sempre odiato questo corpo. Loro non accettano che io mi senta donna, nessuno lo ha mai amato, mio padre pensava che legarmi a una sedia e frustarmi fosse un ottimo modo per far passare tutto questo. Sono stato costretto ad abiti mascolini, ad atteggiamenti di vero uomo, a camere dai mobili edonistici. Ogni volta che posavo un fiore tra i miei capelli, mio padre li tagliava più corti. Mi tagliò la punta delle orecchie quando iniziai a metterci decorazioni di gioielli e ferro battuto. Dovevo passare tutto il giorno a vedere immagini di navi in tempesta e battaglie > pensò.

Xanxus scosse il capo, si alzò e gli afferrò un fianco di scatto, attirandolo a sé. Gli passò la mano sulle calze a rete e la infilò sotto il vestito, stringendogli una natica.

"Avrei dovuto prenderti dei fottuti trucchi intonati. Non posso pensare a tutto io, feccia" borbottò.

Lussuria ridacchiò e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.

"Questi esaltano il mio incarnato, dolce baka" sussurrò. Gli accarezzò la guancia e si strusciò contro la mano di lui, dimenando i fianchi rapidamente, facendo ondeggiare la gonna.

< Ho odiato questo mio corpo finché non è stato 'lui' a toccarlo. Oh boss, e se questo mio cuore avesse deciso di osare amarti? Sarebbe troppo? >.

Xanxus tolse la mano da sotto la gonna del vestito, sfiorò il fianco di Lussuria e gli prese la mano.

"Sembri dannatamente eccitato. Se devi chiedermi un maledetto profumo nuovo o qualcosa del genere, sbrigati a farlo".

Gli prese le mani, ne strinse le dita sottili tra le proprie.

< Non mi piacciono le donne, e non ho mai guardato nessuno tranne Squalo, ma Lussuria è diverso, non riesco ad ignorarlo neanche quando il mio cuore è di ghiaccio e il mio corpo brucia > pensò.

Lussuria saltellò sulle gambe, gli strinse una mano con la propria e allontanò l'altra, appoggiando la borsetta sul tavolinetto.

"Voglio semplicemente farvi godere delle mie grazie, impressionarvi" rispose. Alzò la gamba e gliel'appoggiò sulla spalla. "Se vi va" soffiò.

Xanxus gli carezzò la gamba sulla propria spalla, sfiorò lo spacco del vestito e risalì a stringere un fianco di Lussuria.

"Se proprio vuoi saperlo, conciato così non posso fare a meno di notarti" disse.

Lo carezzò ad altezza dei pettorali, strinse le labbra.

< Dovrei dirgli che non mi fotterebbe nulla anche fosse donna o ermafrodita, ma questo è il modo migliore per farglielo capire > si disse.

Si sporse con la schiena e lo baciò sulle labbra.

Lussuria aveva sceso la gamba e ricambiò il bacio con foga. Ridacchiò e si mise in ginocchio su di lui, baciandogli il collo.

"Ogni volta che mi notate, mi date nuova linfa vitale. Fatela scorrere in me, vi supplico mio boss, anche se non dovrei osare fare richieste".

Xanxus si sistemò seduto, poggiò le spalle allo schienale e strinse i fianchi di Lussuria tra le mani, guardandolo dal basso verso l'alto.

"Mi chiedi quello che voglio. E anche se così non fosse, osa, mia Lussuria, perché la trasgressione è parte del peccato con cui amo incoronarti".

Strinse tra le mani il reggiseno imbottito, salì a carezzare le spalle muscolose di Lussuria.

Lussuria lo aiutò a sbottonargli il reggiseno e gli offrì il petto, gli posò altri baci sulla pelle abbronzata, lasciandogli i segni del rossetto.

"Voi fate danzare la mia anima. Farete 'giostrare' anche me?" chiese, indicandogli il bassoventre.

Xanxus gli sollevò il vestito scoprendogli il bassoventre, lo carezzò tra le gambe e sogghignò.

"Se vuoi danzare, danziamo insieme" provocò.

Prese la mano di Lussuria e se la posò sui pantaloni, vicino al bottone.

Lussuria glieli sbottonò e calò la cerniera, lasciò sfuggire un sospiro e gli abbassò il pantalone.

"Rifoggiatemi, valorizzatemi, sfioratemi. Seguite i vostri desideri" sussurrò.

Xanxus gemette piano, scese a stringergli i fianchi e lo attirò più vicino a sé, lo guardava dal basso con gli occhi liquidi.

"Sei la mia perenne tentazione, lo sai?" chiese, roco.

Gli passò le mani sulla schiena, scese fino alle natiche e le strinse.

< Non è il desiderio bruciante che provo con Squalo, è un bisogno più remoto, la necessità di essere toccato dai raggi di un sole appena tiepido, ma splendido nel suo tramonto cremisi >.

Lussuria si spogliò, si sedette sulle gambe del suo boss, si dimenava, flettendo le dita. Si passò l'indice sulle labbra e le sporse a cuore, simulando dei gemiti simili a strilletti.

"Allora peccate" sussurrò.

Gli abbassò i boxer, si piegò in avanti, le ossa della spina dorsale premevano contro la pelle.

Xanxus lo sollevò appena per i fianchi, lo spinse contro la propria intimità e prese a strusciarsi contro di lui. Gli morse le labbra, leccò il rossetto e sogghignò.

"Sono proprio qui per questo".

"Boss... questo corpo... è vostro. Lo volete?" esalò Lussuria. Tendendosi con i glutei verso il membro di Xanxus.

< Mio padre mi ha detto che sono un debole, che ho cercato un predatore violento per questo.

Boss, però, è ben altro > pensò, mentre gli occhi gli pizzicavano.

Xanxus gli baciò le palpebre, lo spinse verso di sé e lo penetrò lentamente. Lo strinse per i fianchi, premendolo contro di sé.

"Mia Lussuria, mio splendido sole" sussurrò.

Fece scorrere le mani lungo il corpo muscoloso, anche se magro, di Lussuria.

< Quanto ti costa concederti a me come un uomo? Dovrei forse obbligarti ad essere ciò che sei davvero? Eppure per quanto iracondo io sia, non voglio usare la violenza contro i 'miei' peccati >.

"Voi mi permettete di amarmi e mi fate amare il mio peccato. Potete amare anche me?" esalò Lussuria. Si strinse il membro con una mano, ma non riuscì a impedirsi di venire.

Xanxus spinse con foga dentro di lui, lo baciò sulle labbra e lo strinse al proprio petto, muovendosi tra gli ansiti.

"Lo faccio già" sussurrò, roco.

Proseguì a spingere ritmicamente, fino a venire dentro di lui.

< Lui fuga l'odio per il mio corpo e per me stesso, riempiendomi d'amore > pensò Lussuria, abbandonandosi su di lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QX4vZz4O4q4.


End file.
